


The Rising Sun Goes West

by ZekeTheKamikaze



Series: Pawns of War [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Primal Carnage (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate History, Dinosaurs, Furry, Multi, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekeTheKamikaze/pseuds/ZekeTheKamikaze
Summary: An alternate history of WWII, based on better cooperation between the Axis Powers. Warning is due to content of later chapters, and it will touch base on some unsavory things. As for the characters being dinosaurs, idk. I suck at summaries. Enjoy. It’s techically an original work, I just borrowed the term Novaraptor for a few characters’ species, since it’s rather generic, but I threw the Primal Carnage tag in anyway. Enjoy.





	1. Introduction

Pawns of War  
Part One: The Rising Sun Moves West  
Introduction

 

The night is pitch black, heavy cloud cover blocking out a crescent moon. A small Japanese carrier plows through the dark, running its mission without an escort. The deck is abandoned, aside from a young pilot pacing the deck nervously, hands behind her back and her black feathered tail twitching anxiously. The young Novaraptor has no reason to be nervous; the mission is simple, drop off a squadron of the new Rei-Sen fighters, teach the German pilots how to fly the things without being killed, and then get the next boat ride home. However, with a night as dark as this, even with her eyes being adjusted to it, there’s no way to tell if something is waiting for them, hiding in the mists.  
There had been scattered reports of British and Russian patrols in the area, the Russians wouldn’t be a problem, considering their (albeit temporary) alliance with the Germans. The British, however, may prove dangerous. The Germans aren’t the only ones with subs in these waters… and the fact that the carrier’s cargo would likely be used for the invasion made an attack even more likely.  
Suddenly, an alarm sounds from the bridge. Battle stations. Without hesitation, the feathered saurian rushes to her Zero, quickly leaping inside and fastening in. She rushes through the takeoff procedures as the carrier goes into a turn, narrowly avoiding a pair of torpedoes streaking towards it from the darkness. The raptor throttles the fighter to full speed, releasing the brakes and sending the fighter off the small carrier’s deck, pulling up at the last second.  
The A6M climbs quickly, and the pilot turns the fighter over to get a better view of the carrier. A small submarine surfaces a few hundred yards back, launching another round of torpedoes, this time striking the small carrier, which begins to founder, quickly. The small fighter circles the crippled carrier once as the pilot checks her instruments, then turns her plane’s nose west. They were close to their destination, so with luck, the fighter pilot can make it to land without having to ditch her “delivery”.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost Zero lands at it's destination, and a disagreement occurs. New characters ahoy.

Pawns of War  
Part One: The Rising Sun Moves West  
Chapter 1

Maximillian Schneider paced along the airfield, grumbling to himself in German. Despite the late hour, the sun having gone down what felt like eons ago, the base was alive, most of the ground crew scrambling to prepare for an emergency landing. Apparently, the Japanese mixed up the aircraft order, or, more accurately, the British intervened with the shipment. At least one of the pilots got off of the carrier, and was able to save a fighter… they could always reverse engineer the thing when they got their claws on it. That is, if the pilot made it down in one piece.  
The commotion picks up, and Max looks up as a small plane starts to fly in. His sensitive night vision can easily pick out the meatballs on the wings, the fighter obviously being the one they’ve been expecting. With a few bounces on the runway, the Zero comes down, engine cutting out as it comes to a stop, finally running out of fuel. The pilot climbs out, back slumped as he… no, she… pulls off her flight cap, reaching in to grab what looks like a sword before hopping off the wing with a sigh. She walks to the striped raptor, tail drooping, and hands him her equipment, keeping the sword, her tail drooping with exhaustion as she heads off. The striped raptor visibly bristles, turning to her with a snarl, tail twitching.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you think you can just barge in here and act like you own the place, just because you brought in a fighter we ordered?” the German pilot snapped. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”  
“I’m nothing, just a pilot, like you. Now if you excuse me, I have a report to make. If you haven’t noticed, a small carrier and a flight of Zeroes were lost.” The female pilot glares back at him, her long tail swishing angrily, before storming off to the CO’s office.

\---

A few hours later, Max is lying on the wing of his 109, giving the stars above a death glare. The raptor from before strolls over, grumbling in Japanese as she joins him, slumping over the edge of the fighter’s wing with a sigh.  
“Let me guess, you’re stuck with us, aren’t you?” Max sighs, glaring over at the black-feathered pilot.  
“Not only that, but it looks like we’ll be working together.” She groans, before burying her face in her arms. After a few moments, she looks up at her male counterpart, an expression of pure exhaustion on her face. “Naoko Yoshimura. I’d say it’s a pleasure, but you’d know I was lying.”  
Max laughs a bit at that, the tone loud and obnoxious, like an annoying cackle.  
“Well, at least you’re honest. Max Schneider. Let’s hope we can go without murdering each other, ja?”  
“Yes, let’s.”  
With that, Naoko slips off the wing, heading to the base’s sleeping quarters, close to collapsing from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, these things seem longer before I post them, aha. Well, they'll get longer eventually, I hope.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would a dogfight still be called a dogfight in a world with no dogs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah, sorry for long delay, there was life issues. I tried to make it a bit longer and more details than the last chapter. Still rather short though, I apologize. I was working on something but it seemed it would work better as it's own chapter.

Pawns of War  
Part One: The Rising Sun Goes West  
Chapter 2

The sky is mostly clear, some scattered clouds here and there. Naoko turns her fighter, making a loop around the airfield. The CO demanded that they see the “inferior” aircraft in action, apparently irritated at the technological exchange. She made one more loop around the field, before making a steep climb into the cloud cover. At the CO’s demand to throw her Zero against one of the German’s 109s, the striped raptor she had her spat with earlier jumped on the occasion, volunteering to fly against her. Naoko would bet her right hand that he’d “forget” to switch to blanks.  
Turning the Zero over to get a better look at the air underneath her fighter, she searches the sky for Schneider’s 109, unable to hear if he’d started the attack, due to her plane’s unfortunate lack of a radio. Not seeing a sign of him, she rights the craft, climbing higher as the German makes his run, diving from the sun at her fighter. She swears to herself in Japanese for not expecting it, rolling to the side. Her craft is the more maneuverable of the two, but the German’s fighter is better in climbs and dives. If she could trick him into a turn fight, it’s as good as over. However, Schneider doesn’t appear to be new at this, expertly pulling out of the dive and climbing quickly, apparently moving for another pass. Naoko rolls her fighter off to the side, ruining his pass and hiding in the clouds.

~

Max snarls and swears over the radio in German, the female raptor’s plane evading him yet again. The damn thing was slippery, practically dancing around his Messerschmitt. He’d fought against more maneuverable fighters before, the Brit’s spitfires giving them a spot of trouble. Hell, that’s probably why high command wanted to use some of the Japanese fighters… they apparently have better range as well, not to mention they’re much more maneuverable than the enemy’s Spitfires. Speaking of the Asian fighter, Yoshimura had apparently vanished. Max loops over, staying above the cloud cover. The Zero couldn’t stay there forever. He checks his fuel; the fighter still has a tank and a half to burn.  
He circles a cloud bank, once, then twice. On his second time around, the A6M emerges, slipping out of cover and onto his six. He swears, pulling in a climb, in an attempt to cause the other plane to stall out, and the lightweight fighter pursues, following into his climb, and waiting for the German to loop over before opening fire.

~

As her German ‘foe’ loops over, expecting to find a stalled out Zero attempting to regain control, the small fighter keeps up, opening “fire” on the other plane, tracers going past the German’s cockpit. Having defeated her enemy, Naoko tilts her plane to pull out of the attack, waggling the aircraft’s wings to signal to the other saurian that the attack is over, the German returning to a level position and pulling up alongside, scowling at the other pilot. Naoko assumed he’d be screaming at her if her plane had a radio.   
Now falling into a formation, the pair heads back to base.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, had some trouble with this one, but it's up now! … and still awful. Tried a few new things, and had to rewrite it twice, but it's up. Introduction of two characters that will be reoccurring, and I tried to make it a bit longer. At any rate, enjoy, or try to.

Pawns of War  
Part One: The Rising Sun Goes West  
Chapter 3

Naoko glides into the field, landing on the strip and taxiing to the side, Schneider following suit. On approach, she notices a few official looking vehicles, but doesn’t think much of it, unbuckling her straps before opening her cockpit and clambering out, Max following suit. The female pilot dusts herself off, looking over as a three other saurians walk over, one of them the officer in charge of the airfield, the second a female novaraptor with green ivy patterned feathers and a few scars crisscrossing her snout and tail, and a middle-aged raptor with greying red and black feathers. He walks over to Naoko’s craft, looking over the Zero, the medals on his uniform glittering in the sunlight as he walks around the plane. Naoko glances over at her striped comrade, her puzzled look met with one of discomfort, border lining fear.  
Taking the hint, she looks back at the two newcomers again, the older of the two still looking over her fighter, the younger watching with a scowl. Naoko looks back at the older German, who was currently making his way to the tail of the craft. The Japanese raptor watches them a moment longer. Turning to her after investigating the Zero’s tail, the officer finally addresses the pilot, speaking up in German.  
“So, is her maneuverability as excellent as we’ve heard?”   
It takes Naoko a moment to realize she was being addressed.   
“Well, it’s better than what you’re fielding now. Better range, better maneuverability, though your fighters are somewhat quicker.” Her response is plain, simply stating the facts.  
“Marvelous. Now we won’t have to continue throwing our bombers into the fire without an escort.” He turns to his female comrade, who looks less than pleased with the whole situation. To be fair, though, she had been scowling the entire time she’d been there. “Nova, when we get back to HQ, have a few mechanics sent out to take the necessary measurements so we can push it into production.”  
She nods, making a note of it, as the older officer continues to go on, mentioning something about silver needing to be polished when they get back as well, rambling as he walks back to his vehicle, the younger raptor in tow. Naoko watches them, blinking in slight confusion and glancing back at her squad mate, who just finished thawing. Satisfied that Schneider wasn’t going to pass out, she begin heading back to her quarters, exhausted from recent events and needing time to think.


End file.
